Lets Try This Again
by StumpjumperTab
Summary: AO Technology....haha. Oneshot fic between Alex/Olivia, this summary sucks. A & O kiss and A gets weird about it, but happy ending for all! My first fic people, be mean to me, I prob. deserve it. Femslash. Dont like dont read. Read/Review.


Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of NBC Television and Wolf Productions. No copyright infringement was intended. No profit was made from their use. This story is the sole property of the author. Please do not archive without my permission.

Rating: PG-13 First time story between A/O.

Pairing: Det. Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

**Lets Try This Again**

By: StumpjumperTab

It seemed like the rain would never stop pouring Olivia thought as she looked out of her bedroom window. She had been staring out of it for what seemed like forever, until she was pulled out of her trance when she heard a knock on the door.

Olivia wondered aloud who it could be at this ungodly hour. As she looked through her peep-hole she stopped breathing for a minute. Alex was standing at her door, soaked from the rain, shivering.

It had been six weeks since either one of them had spoken to each other about anything other than work, and now she was here. It had been awkward at work since that night when she'd kissed Alex. Olivia knew that she was into it, but for some reason she retreated as though she had some kind of disease. She was just as scared of these feelings as Alex was, but at least she knew what she wanted. What they both wanted.

As Olivia opened the door, she tried to keep her breathing in check, with little success.

"Hey" Alex said breathlessly, still shivering from the cold.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, she had not meant for it to come out so forceful, but nonetheless waited for a response.

"I...uh" Alex stammered, she was at a loss for words. Although she did not expect a welcoming party, she hadn't expected rudeness either.

"I...I just thought I would come by, and see how you were holding up. I know this case is driving us all crazy right now, and I just wanted to see how you were? Can I come in?" Alex asked, nodding her head towards the inside of Olivia's apartment.

"Yeah sure, come in." Olivia said as she stepped back and opened the door a little wider.

"Can I get you some tea? And maybe a towel?" Olivia asked, not quite sure if she had made the right decision in letting her in.

"Yes to both, please." Alex replied, noticing the turmoil on Olivia's face as she answered.

"Maybe...it wasn't such a good idea for me the come over here. I didn't really think it through, should I go?" Alex asked quickly as she made her way back to Olivia's front door.

Olivia had to pull herself out of her own head when she noticed Alex making her way to leave. Alex had her hand on the door knob, when Olivia gently touched her wrist and pleaded,

"No, don't go. At least stay until you're warm and dry again, I would feel horrible if you got sick because you didn't stay."

Alex was about to protest, when she saw the look in Olivia's eyes, there it was, genuine concern.

"Plus, do you think I want to be the one responsible for you not going to work on Monday morning?" Olivia asked with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll stay for a while." Alex said, still looking into those deep brown eyes, somewhat lost.

Olivia was first to break the contact, mumbling something about getting Alex some dry clothes. Olivia made her way to her bedroom, and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, an old college sweater, and a clean towel. Walking back into her living room, Olivia hesitated a little and just watched Alex.

She was trying her best to think of why Alex was here, because she had made her choice...right? She had made it clear she didn't want this kind of relationship, but she was here now. Why? Olivia was drawn back into reality when Alex turned around and noticed her staring.

"These are for you." Olivia said, as she handed Alex the clothes and towel, ignoring the look of question in her eyes.

"You can change in my bedroom if you'd like, I'll start making the tea." Olivia said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Alex just nodded in response, and walked into Olivia's bedroom. Alex quickly changed, and started looking around the room. It was simple, but she loved every inch of it. She secretly hoped that one day she'd be able to come and go here as she pleased. As she made her way out of Olivia's bedroom, she immediately noticed the smell of the green tea that seemed to fill the apartment. Alex wondered if Olivia knew that it was her favorite, but she couldn't...how could she. Alex made herself comfortable on the couch, and waited for Olivia to join her.

Olivia walked into the living room with two steaming cups of tea, handing one to Alex and keeping one for herself. She seated herself complete opposite of Alex as an awkward silence filled the room.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sure you can guess, can't you?" Olivia replied, looking Alex directly in the eyes.

"Well I'm sure it has something to do with why you think I'm here, right? Like I said before, this case has been tough..." Alex was cut off by Olivia.

"I'm too old to be playing games Alex." Olivia said, trying to force Alex to look at her.

"Is that the only reason you came by, was to check on me?" Olivia asked gently, staring at Alex, daring her to meet her gaze.

"No, that's not the only reason." Alex replied in a whisper that was barely audible.

Alex finally got the nerve to look up at Olivia, brown eyes met blue, and they lost track of how long they stared at each other. Suddenly, it was apparent what each of them wanted. Although not sure if the other wanted the same thing.

"So Counselor, why else would you be here at my apartment in the middle of the night?" Olivia asked, in a husky voice that she almost didn't recognize.

Alex got up slowly, and made her way over to Olivia's side of the couch. She stood right in front of her, and just waited. Olivia looked up at Alex, searching her eyes for any sign that this wasn't something she wanted. Alex noticed this and took Olivia's hands from her lap, and brought them to her lips. She kissed each fingertip softly, causing them both to moan from the contact. When Alex let her hands go, they slowly came to rest upon Alex's hips. Absentmindedly Olivia started to gently move her hands in a circular pattern against Alex's jeans. Becoming aware of her actions, Olivia ceased her movements immediately, and brought her hands back to her own lap.

Alex looked down and asked, "What's wrong?"

Olivia was looking down at her hands when she shook her head no. Alex pulled her chin up gently so that she was looking directly into Olivia's eyes.

"Liv, what is it?" Alex asked softly, using the nickname for the first time since their kiss.

Olivia was debating whether or not to say anything, but when Alex wouldn't look away she gave in.

"You don't want this." Olivia said simply, keeping her eyes locked with Alex's.

"When we kissed you were the one who ran away. I don't want to feel like that again, like what I did was something wrong. Because it wasn't, I was just doing what felt right." Olivia said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

It had hurt her when Alex ran off, and she didn't want to feel rejected a second time.

This confession caught Alex a little off guard. She had not expected it, but Olivia was right, it was she who backed away.

Kneeling down in front of Olivia, so that they were on the same level Alex said, "I know...and I'm sorry. I just needed some time to get used to this...this...whatever this is." Alex was motioning her hands between the two of them.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like you did something wrong, I was just in shock." Alex said softly, leaning her body against Olivia's knees.

Olivia looked up at Alex as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Please don't cry." Alex requested softly, "I don't think I could handle it if you did."

Alex leaned in slowly and left a trail of kisses where the lone tear fell. Olivia closed her eyes at the contact, her cheek tingled where Alex's lips once were. Their eyes met again.

Olivia was the first to speak, "No regrets." She said simply, it was more of a question than a statement.

Alex nodded and replied, "No regrets."

At this moment Alex leaned in and claimed Olivia's lips for her own. It was simple kiss at first, just their lips getting to know each other, but soon turned urgent with Alex running her tongue against Olivia's bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth. Olivia obliged, but not before sucking gently on Alex's lower lip, biting it softly. They broke apart, both in desperate need of oxygen.

Olivia stood up, pulling Alex up off of her knees, and held out her hand. Alex took it, as she was being led into the room where she had changed earlier.

"I feel like a teenager." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear, as she breathed against her.

"I know the feeling." Olivia whispered back, as the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention.


End file.
